sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Hubanudu Enzilili
Hubanudu Enzilili (b. 913 BC) was the 148th King of Elam and 102nd Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 868-866 BC. He reigned in opposition to Tan-Ruharater VI. He was the son of Viceroy Prince Pihiranu Enzilili, who was a close confidant and chief lieutenant of Emperor Khutelutush-Inshushinak III. When he was only three years old his father was assassinated on the orders of the King of Sidon. In 890 BC his older brother Sanamshimut Enzilili became the Governor of Outer Elam, and after his brother became Viceroy in 884 he became De-facto Governor in his place, though he was never appointed to the position and only proclaimed himself as such following his brother's death. His brother was assassinated while leading a war party to Cyprus in 878 and it was suspected that the Emperor, Tan-Ruhurater VII ordered his assassination because he saw him as a threat. In 875 he was forcibly removed from the office he occupied, when his brother's successor and suspected assassin Shurri-Shamash Kurišu was also named Governor of Outer Elam. Following his removal from Outer Elam, he returned to Elam propper, trying to find disatisfied Princes, Nobles and Priests who would support him in his idea of rebelion. The Emperor was fighting abroad for long stretches of time and so he was able to move without detection until 868, when he invaded Anšan. He stormed the residence of the Viceroy and had Shurri-Shamash Kurišu dragged in front of the Viceroy Palace in a mock trial/public execution when he accused him of not only the murder of his brother, but also of his father, despite the fact he was born nine years after Pihiranu Enzilili's death. Hubanudu Enzilili had him hanged in front of the Palace and proclaimed himself Viceroy. He then sent a delegation asking for an oath of loyalty from the Epartid Ensi of Anshan, as well as another delegation asking for recognition by the Emperor. This second delegation never reached the Emperor, abandoning their duties to avoid being executed as traitors. The Ensi of Anshan Niusha XV also refused to recognise Hubanudu and so he had Niusha stripped and tied to a pole in the middle of the city, where he would be beaten by select members of the population by wooden sticks. Afterwards he had Niusha imprisoned and ordered his tongue cut out, though the order was not carried out due to the Anshanite jailers feeling loyal to their King. Then Hubanudu installed Niusha's brother as Kuk-Nashur XIII, however only eleven days after his coronation, Hubanudu had Kuk-Nashur dethroned, stripped naked and tied to a pole and beat with sticks like with his brother. There was no known reason why he did so, except that he declared Kuk-Nashur to be "disloyal" because he had betrayed his own brother. He then had his son Imbappa Hubanudu proclaimed Ensi of Anshan. It took some time for Emperor Tan-Ruhurater to hear of Hubanudu's exploits, and so it was several months before a messenger of the Emperor appeared at Anshan. He demanded to speak with the Ensi of Anshan to serve as mediator, however he was introduced to Imbappa Hubanudu as Ensi. The Emperor's representative then told Hubanudu he would not be recognised as Viceroy and rode off. In response, Hubanudu gathered his forces and marched on Susa, pretending to be the victory march of the returning Emperor. After he got in the city he arrested all the Elders, Priests and Nobles in Susa and forced them to proclaim him Emperor. At first he controled all of Elam due to the Emperor fighting a war on Cyprus, and even managed to send delegations to neighbouring states, demanding recognition under threat of military invasion. King Engilsa III of Lagash refused and sent a messenger to express his loyalty to the Emperor Tan-Ruhurater at Cyprus. King Meskalamdug XI of Ur was hesitant to declare himself for either Emperor, and the Kings of Bad-Tibira, Adab and Shuruppak recognised Hubanudu out of fear. In 867 he had the elderly Zubaba Gukata Adašara, the Ensi of Liyan, executed by throwing him off of the roof of the Royal Palace at Susa because Zubaba Gukata Adašara would not swear loalty to him. When Tan-Ruhurater returned to Elam city after city surrendered to him without a fight and soon Hubanudu controlled only Susa, Samati, Amarak and Uru'aza and the smaller towns and villages inbetween, as well as Anshan ruled as a besieged enclave by his son. However he was able to maintain control of this territory, executing anyone who dared oppose him or who was found not fighting bravely enough to beat back the "usurping Emperor" Tan-Ruhurater. Provisions became a major problem and famine broke out in Susa, for the first time since archaic times. Hubanudu wanted to settle this matter by digging up corpses of horses killed in earlier battles and having them cooked, however this resulted in the spread of epidemics and plagues. Finally, Chief Minister Namnelanu Kirmashir-Atta, who was forced to serve under Hubanudu, was executed and his body cooked for a feast where Hubanudu invited the chief nobles who remained in the city. After revealing the nature of the feast, he ordered his guards to rip open the stomachs of those at the table to "reassemble" Namnelanu Kirmashir-Atta. However the private guards of the nobles beat back the Emperor's soldiers and helped the nobles flee. A few days later Hubanudu was visited by his son, Imbappa Hubanudu. They feasted together, and then Hubanudu fell down in pain, as a result of the poison his son put into his food, after he had agreed to a peace with Tan-Ruhurater provided he arrange the death of his father. It took several hours for him to die, and so Imbappa Hubanudu barricaded the doors and gagged him to prevent him from calling his guards before his death. Afterwards, Imbappa Hubanudu announced the "sudden" death of Hubanudu to his officers and declared his refusal to take the Imperial Crown they offered him, demanding they ask Tan-Ruhurater for peace. His body was buried in a small tomb in Samati, which was permitted to bear imperial symbols and the inscription of "Hubanudu Enzilili, Emperor, Son of Pihiranu Enzilili, Viceroy".